The present invention relates to peripheral control. More specifically, the present invention relates to utilizing separate device address call sequencing for control of memory bus peripheral devices, allowing for spurious data between values in the sequence.
In a continuing quest for increased computer speed and efficiency, designers sometimes utilize purpose-specific devices to handle activities for which the devices can be specifically engineered. For example, video cards (graphics accelerators) are often utilized to improve a computer system's ability to display video images without sacrificing overall computer performance. They free up a computer's central processing unit (CPU) to execute other commands while the video card is handling graphics computations.
Another example has to do with purpose-specific devices for encryption and decryption. As more and more information is communicated via the Internet, security concerns have become increasingly prevalent. Encryption techniques are used in the art to prevent the unauthorized interception of data transferred across the Internet. An example of a common protocol for data encryption is the Security Sockets Layer (SSL) (SSL 2.0, revised Feb. 9, 1995). When an SSL session is initiated, the server forwards its ‘public’ key to the user's browser, which the browser uses to send a randomly-generated ‘secret’ key back to the server to have a secret key exchange for that session. Developed by Netscape Corporation, SSL has been merged with other protocols and authentication methods by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) into a new protocol known as Transport Layer Security (TLS) (TLS 1.0 revised 1999).
Encryption/decryption protocols, such as is used in SSL, are very computationally intensive. The process of encoding and decoding information can rob a great deal of a central processing unit's (CPU) valuable processing resources. In addition to encryption/decryption and video processing, other activities that involve computationally intensive and repetitive processes benefit from purpose-specific peripheral processing.
In providing a purpose-specific device on a memory bus (a memory bus peripheral), such as for encryption/decryption, the device needs to be active and further, be able to receive commands from the CPU. It is therefore desirable to have a system that relieves a CPU of a share of responsibility for computationally intensive activities by providing a dedicated, active memory bus peripheral. It is further desirable to improve communication between the CPU and the dedicated, active memory bus peripheral.